Consequences
by Alphawolf69
Summary: Every action has a consequence. Krista finds out exactly what that is when you drink too much blood…and it may not be what you think. Femslash of the Krista/Chase or Khase pairing. Warning: Not meant to be serious in any capacity. Do not read with fluids.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blade or Chase or Krista. Qué sorpresa.

Notes: This is not -in any way, shape or form- meant to be serious. Please treat it as such (grins)

Consequences

"Drink it."

"No."

"Remember what happened last time you played the 'holier-than-thou, messiah-complex-obsessed martyr'?"

"…"

"Yes, you fainted like a weak little _girl _right in the middle of the fight! And **I **had to carry you back!" (sotto voce) "You're _lucky _you've got a great arse..."

"What was that?"

"Stop stalling!"

(a petulant pause, followed by an impatient sigh)

"Drink, or I will _kill _the first person I come across tonight and **make **you feed off them."

"You-!"

"-Wouldn't? Oh Krista, your naivety is so…endearing. Or it _would_ be if didn't fill me with the desire to drain you dry and finally _rid_ myself of the headache your presence gives me!"

"Y'know what Chase? Fu-"

"**_Drink_**."

(a long, tense silence follows, then- there come loud slurping sounds)

"Krista wai-!"

"-Hah. Satisfied? I drank it all, so let's damn well **get moving**."

"…You just downed _eight pints_ of AB negative."

"That's what you wanted isn't it? For me to lose _even_ _more_ of my humanity. Go ahead and get your kicks you sick bitch."

"…You ignorant little- no one knocks back that much blood at _once _you stupid newborn! That was _my_ dinner too!"

"But you-?!"

"I said 'drink', not gulp the whole lot down like a frat boy with his first kegger! Half of it was for_ me_!"

"But I-"

"**Save it**. I'll stop and get someone on the way, but you…you are _really_ going to be regretting that later tonight…"

"What? Why?"

"Use your imagination Krista, although I know that it **is** difficult with the empty jarhead the army left you with."

"I just can't win with you people, can I."

"And where would the fun in that be?"

"You call tormenting me _**fun**_?"

"Oh look, you missed a spot, you messy eater, you."

"Wh-mmph!?!"

(there come loud -enthusiastic- slurping sounds...and several low moans...)

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

"Chase..."

"Not now Krista."

"_Chase_."

"I said _'not now'_."

"**_Chase_**!"

(a long-suffering sigh)

"Yes, oh _irritating _fangling of my unbeating heart?"

"...I...need to- to uh, leave for a minute."

"…Now."

"I_ really _need to leave Chase."

"...In the middle of a stakeout."

"Yes."

"In the middle of a highly sensitive stakeout."

"Yes."

"In the middle of a highly sensitive stakeout where if we lose our target Marcus will personally stake _us_ to crosses and then leave outside until the sun rises and we get crispier than Peking duck."

"...Yes."

"In the middle of a-"

"Dammit Chase, for the love of God YES!"

"No."

"What?!"

"I said 'no', a word, in this case meaning; 'absolutely under no circumstance can you leave this car'."

"Chase!"

"Ooh, say that _again_ about an octave lower, with a low moan on the end. That **really** turned me on before."

"...I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that darling, but bear in mind _you'll _be the one paying the therapy bills in the end. I hear denial is especially expensive -watch out for psychiatrists, they can bleed you dry."

(an amused chuckle follows the unintentional pun while Krista emits a low growl of frustration)

"...P-please."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did my grumpy fledgling actually _request_ something for once?"

"_Please _Chase. I'll be gone only a minute, I swear. It's an _emergency_."

"...Krista, you really need to learn to take care of these sexual frustrations** before **you get in such close quarters with me. Granted, it is flattering you're so affected by my presence but really, it's so...**unprofessional**. What _would_ Marcus say?"

"**_CHASE!_**"

"Alright, fine, go have your fun. Although I do think it's rather rude you haven't invited me along to help, seeing as I _am_ the one you're going to be fantasising about."

(a car door slams, shortly followed by angry footsteps stomping away)

(sound of an electric car window winding down)

"Oh Krista?"

"_**What Chase?!**_"

"Don't forget to wash your hands."

* * *

** Author's note:** Come _**on**_. All that blood doesn't just disappear into the ether once they drink it! 

Btw: **Sotto voce** (literally "under voice"), an Italian expression, means to speak under one's breath or to speak confidentially. Actual translation means "Soft Voice".


End file.
